Regrouping in the Forest
After escaping from the Horned King and the Daleks, Ratchet and the gang regroup back into the forest. They seem to catch a break or two, even Reia is starting to believe the words from both Ratchet and Aaron. However, Aaron started to think that nowhere is safe, because of what Angela said before departing. Ratchet: Looks like everyone is here. Taran: And we're all safe. Aaron: Safe? I don't think that anywhere is safe, because of what Angela told us before we left Caer Dallben. As long as The Horned King, and the Daleks are out their, we're not safe. - Reia is starting to believe from the two after hearing what the two said. Reia: Watashi to āron shōjiki ni. Anjera wa, anata wa nani o oshiete kureta nodesu ka? Aaron: Ah, Eto? Bokuwa shinpai shite yaku wo Gurgi. Shshite, bokuwa manabimashita wo sore kono sekai wo Daleks soshite Kaiju cheisu kyatchi soshite Gōmon Gurgi. Soshite bokuwa kakusu kara kyojin Mujōna. Dakara. Reia: Rikai. Watashi wa kono koto ni tsuite kyaputen ni tsūchi shimasu. - As Aaron and Reia have their conversation start to here someone argue. Taran: Hah, what does a girl know about swords anyhow?! Eilonwy: Girl? Girl? If it weren't for this girl, you would still be in The Horned King's dungeon. Fflewddur: Hear now, Princess Eilonwy, uh.. Taran. Eilonwy: At least I don't go talking on about it forever. Oh your so, so boring. Fflewddur: Now *stammering* Princess Eilonwy! Eilonwy: How dare you take his side. *throws Fflewddur his repaired pants at him in a rage* Fflewddur: I didn't mean into interjet, uh.. Taran: Silly girl, even if she is a princess. - Hearing that, Eilonwy felt mad and hurt as she went off to be alone, same with Taran. Fflewddur: But we're going to have to, uh.. to uh.. *sighing* Oh dear. *stammering* Aaron: What was that all about? Reia: I get the feeling the two aren't really agreeing well right now. Jake M.: Looks like restoring Gurgi isn't going to be that easy after all. Ratchet: Yeah, that's true. It will only get tougher from here on out. Reia: Captain, I just been informed that the Horned King might sent either Daleks or a monster after us. Ratchet: A monster? Clank: How can you tell? Reia: Angela contacted Aaron about the distorted history. Ratchet: I know Gurgi's a very good friend to Aaron, but he became a very big help to us and, in return, we treated him like a member of the family. Sasha: Agreed. It seems we need to trust him a lot more than we did. Reia: Yeah, you're right. Alister: I wonder.. Why would the Daleks would--? - Suddenly, a loud scream was heard, not too far from them. When they find Fflewddur, he was attacked by the playful Gurgi. Fflewddur: HELP! Murder! Oh, ha.. Hurry! Gurgi: Oh! *chuckles* Gurgi's Lucky Day! *laughing* Fflewddur: Get off me. Oh! Gurgi: *gets Fflewddur's hat* Wow. Fflewddur: Yes, keep it. Its a gift! Gurgi: *sees his harp* Oh this, Gurgi want this. Fflewddur: Go ahead! I'm sure you've murdered for less. Gurgi: Want! Gurgi Want! *tugs on the harp* Aaron: Oh no.. Taran: Gurgi! Gurgi: *let's go* Master! Oh, Oh, um.. Old man, uh, fall down. Get up, get up. Fflewddur: Well, really. *grunts* Who is your pungent little friend. Taran: He's no friend of mine. Aaron: No need to worry, that's Gurgi. Taran: Too bad. He's just a coward and a thief. Gurgi: Hmph. Too big, anyway. * gives Fflewddur back his hat.* Eilonwy: Oh.. Oh, your charming. Gurgi: And pungy too. - Eilonwy chuckles at Gurgi's comment when suddenly, the group hears a load roar. Ratchet: What was that? Alister: I don't know. - Ratchet and the gang are confused from the roar, but Aaron and The Knights know what that roar came from. Reia: Maybe its The Daleks and their lasers. Zack: Wait a minute.. The Daleks don't roar like that. Do they? X-23: I don't think so. Aaron: Oh, no.. It's a Heartless. Megan: Which one though? Aaron: I'm gonna find out. *takes out binoculars and sees* Oh no! Reia: What is it? Aaron: It's a Storm Rider! A type of Heartless Dragon! Ratchet: Woah.. Sofia: It's getting closer! Reia: Isoide, Gurgi o torimasu! Watashitachiha, hātoresu no sewa o shimasu! Tada iku! - Aaron and the knights nodded takes Gurgi and run towards his secret spot. Both Qwark and X-23 threw Ratchet and Zack to the dragon, Talwyn flew up and start shooting. The dragon flew around crazy and Ratchet's has an incoming call from Angela. Angela: Captain, attack its shoulders. - Ratchet took her advise and attacks one shoulder. Zack follows his lead and Talwyn finishes the battle with a head shot. The dragon crashed near the castle. Nearly tired from the battle, Ratchet was comforted by Sasha and his son. Sasha: That was too close. Are you okay? Jake P.: He'll be fine. He can handle anything. Right, dad? Ratchet: Thanks, son. Talwyn: That Heartless was really powerful. I can see why Gurgi went running. That's so.. Clank: Ironic? Reia: I wonder how Aaron and the others are doing.. Sofia: Don't worry. I'm sure that Aaron can protect him. - Meanwhile, Aaron and the knights follows Gurgi's lead, only to find a small pond. Gurgi: *feels bad* Oh, Gurgi is sorry he ran away from monster. Aaron: It's okay, Gurgi. Everyone's scared sometimes, even us. Megan: Yeah. Gurgi: Oh, *notices* Look, piggy's tracks. Taran: Hey, he's right. And they look fresh. Aaron: They head to the pond. - Gurgi then hops on the stones, only to see them sink under water, and whirlpool forming as he sinks. Gurgi: Oh, master! Master! Taran: Gurgi! Hold on! *falls in* Aaron: *gasps* Come on! - The Knights head to the lake to help Taran and Gurgi, only to fall in and get sucked in as well. Eilonwy: Oh no! They're in trouble! Give me your hand! Fflewddur: We're Doomed! - As Taran grabs Eilonwy's hand she and Fflewddur, fall into the water and descend into a new world within Prydain, as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes